Derrin Istoli
Name: Derrin Istoli, calls himself “Jeff” at times Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Derrin is in grade 11. School: Hobbsborough. Homeroom: Mrs. Laney Hobbies and Interests: The two separate personalities have very different intrests. Jeff is a near-psychotic artist and Derrin is a musician. Derrin loves the Beatles, as well as many other bands of the similar genre. “Jeff” is prone to violence, and, as such, he was suppressed using a experimental drug. He is sadistic, and takes pleasure in the pain of others. Appearance: Along with the extremely rare split manifesting personality disorder Derrin is the typical Albino, with lack of pigment in his skin, eyes, and hair. As such, he has ghostly white hair, pale skin, and pinkish red eyes. This, along with his split personality disorder, has alienated him from his fellow students. His ghostly white hair, although short, is often very dirty; he hasn’t had the compulsion to keep his hair neat and tidy, although there is a odd chance that he may keep himself very, very, very immaculately clean, this is when he takes a monthly injection of advanced anti-psychotics. Approximately six feet tall, he is very thin and tend to dress in white and black exclusively. He has long, skeleton-like figures to add to his already imposing image. This causes them to be avoided by most people. Curiously, however, his eyes are very bloodshot when under the influence of the persona of Jeff. Biography: Derrin has had a hard life. Diagnosed with a rare form of Multiple Personality Disorder at the age of six, by that point he had already been through three different foster homes, being transferred because the first parents hit the child, the second foster parents were terrified of him, and the third home was that of a now convicted sexual predator. His other persona, “Jeff”, was that of all of his negative thoughts. Every emotion and thought of hurting someone is manifested as this “Jeff” through a complicated chemical imbalance. Suffice to say, Derrin believes he is “Jeff” , you don't want to be around. Now, at the age of 17, Derrin led a almost normal life. Being shifted from foster home to foster home, (approx. 7) he has finally been able to stay in one place, thanks to a special drug therapy the government have put Derrin on. Designed to deal with stress disorders in the military, mixed with a certain form of Schizophrenia drug, Derrin is able to block out Jeff. The form of this split personality disorder is that, in intervals, Derrin believes he is “Jeff”. As one may guess, this is a very big problem because when Jeff manifests, Derrin remembers nothing. When that interval is up, Derrin appears to return to normal, with no clue of what went on, and horrified of the results of “What Jeff Did”. The interval is completely random.. There are only two known cases of this form of MPD in the world. The other is in England, and that person is long dead. The drug itself is a very good control on the MPD, causing almost complete blocking of "Jeff". Only the recent advantages of technology have enabled him to do this, previously in his life he had to attend school with a special care worker that would be armed with sedatives at all times. Derrin is a very peaceful person. He adores all types of plants, especially vines. When he becomes “Jeff” he is exactly the opposite. He adores destruction, death, and causing pain among others. He once left one of his foster mothers in the hospital, a fifty-nine year old woman, with no recollection of the event. This is one of the most traumatizing moments in his life aside from his sexual abuse. His thoughts as Jeff are only of dismay, chaos, and a sadistic urge to destroy. Derrin's thoughts when he believes he is Derrin are thoughts of utter peace, helping others, and to create happiness. If he misses ONE set of pills, he goes completely insane. The effect of the drugs being taken out of his system is EXTREMELY dangerous to himself and others. Derrin becomes almost void of emotion, and seeks to find something he calls "The answer." Only known as some form of glowing crystal, if he sees it, "not even death could stop him." To quote his psycho-anylist. As “Jeff” he becomes also void of whatever ethics he might've had. Instead of being sadistically crazy, he just becomes even more deadly, Taking no hesitation or pleasure from killing someone. This effect wears off in about one to two days. The only recorded incident of this was at a medical facility in Colorado, where a man went mysteriously missing. The government has said nothing of the matter, neither has Derrin/Jeff. He attends Hobbsborough, although absoloutely no-one wants to even talk to Derrin. A fact worth mentioning is that he is presumed to be an atheist, although it is really not known what his beliefs are, no one has actually asked him. “Jeff” has been successfully repressed. Derrin's father was murdered in a bank shooting, and Derrin's mother commited suicide. He was not in their residence at the time. Because of the father's criminal record and the mother's drug use, he was taken into his long line of foster homes. This is when Jeff first manifested by attacking his 11 year old foster sister, breaking two of her fingers. Advantages: Completely insane if taken off the pills, when the withdrawl effect has worn off, and as Jeff, he is a formidable fighter, the same can be said for Derrin's knowlage of the environment and general knowlage of pretty much anything. He knows very well how to kill. The withdrawl effect of the drug is also a mix of acid, and steroids, causing increased strength, resistance to pain, and a drastic increase in speed. Disadvantages: The drug withdrawl effect could be costly if Derrin starts looking for "The answer", not to mention the obvious lack of muscle strength. Also, someone you don't want to hang around, so no crowd strength, or manipulation tactics. Number: Male student no. 96 Designated Weapon: Paper Fan Conclusions: Well now, he is quite the strange one. If he gets off those pills we might have a larger kill count than Adam Dodd on our hands. Then again, with that weapon, I doubt he’ll even be able to kill an insect! I’m going to sincerely enjoy watching him scream in pain when the time comes! Gwa ha ha! Evaluation Kills: None Killed by: Chiaki Takao Collected Weapons: Paper fan (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Garry Dodd, Chiaki Takao Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads A list of the various threads containing Derrin Istoli, in chronological order. *Free-fall *Natural Disaster *It's a Long and Winding Road... *A Change of Heart Category:V2 Students